


That which you kissed in secret

by adrift_me



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Domesticity, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: There are many things Emily Kaldwin will bring back home from her unavoidable trip to Karnaca. Apart from the saved Empire, there are also fond memories of the times when war didn't breathe down her neck.





	That which you kissed in secret

**Author's Note:**

> A soft prompt fill for my friend! 
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

On the ever ocean-soaked board of the Dreadful Wale, Hypatia feels like a gulp of fresh air. When Emily is not chasing down mysteries of her family and her Empire, she streches on Hypatia’s bunk bed and listens to her tinker, writes in her journal and indulges in classical music of the previous era that quietly plays in an audiograph.

In this small room it always smells of sweet Addermire Solution and of a light fragrance that seems to be Hypatia’s perfume of preference. A tiny bottle, hidden in the inner pocket of her vest. 

Hypatia doesn’t seem to mind the Empress’ presence, but it certainly humbles her and tints her cheeks with a light blush of pink.

When not in her room, the ladies spend time in the main cabin, sharing a cup of herbal tea and a conversation. Hypatia is a good talker and a good listener, allowing Emily to vent after a particularly annoying mission of trying to retrieve Sokolov, while Hypatia tells her of the studies that have been held in Addermire before the coup. In-between serious exchanges, there are also exchanges of gentle smiles and meaningful glances that come to people whose lives have intertwined with unusual circumstances.

They often play games. Both consistently lose to each other and almost always to Billie who knows how to play, while Emily is too taken by the excitement - Hypatia is simply not carved out for this kind of games and indulges her companions in playing. But in a session or two Emily learns that the doctor often runs her hand under a strap of her vest in thought, while Hypatia notices that Emily has a posture very much like her father. She did see Corvo on occasional official meetings after all. She is observant.

Their favourite time is, of course, nightfall. To Hypatia the city of Karnaca is a jewel, to Emily - a tiresome charge. But both would agree that the sight is beautiful, and the sight is not necessarily the one beyond the ship and in the cityscape.

Hypatia never asks the Empress about the tattoo on her hand. She has seen it before, just once, and in her dreams she has seen a man who presumably gives it. She never asks, because mysteries with little explanation tire her out. She would rather spend a sleepless night over the mystery of an ingredient. Or talking to Emily about the distant horizons they’ve visited. Or sharing a glass of wine that Emily stole from some apartment. Or just sitting close by each other in a small cabin, where soft classical music of the previous era plays and the bottles of the Addermire solution tinkle as the ship rocks on the waves.

And when no one sees and when no one needs to know, Hypatia kisses the Empress, soft and casual, as if it is meant to be. Their hands intertwine in affection and their tongues do too. But it’s a small mystery that Hypatia has a pleasure to solve. And keep in her mind and heart as a victory, even if bittersweet reality will soon drive this sweet opportunity away.


End file.
